


Cheap Beer

by TallDiscoLatte



Category: Heroes Rise
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Excessive Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDiscoLatte/pseuds/TallDiscoLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When our Hero rebuilds the Eastern Fringes she runs into a familiar face. </p>
<p>I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Beer

The taste of beer is always bitter and she hates it more when it’s warm. Jolt sits at the bar counter, her feet dangling two feet above the floor as the sway back and forth back and forth. She is hunched over the bar counter her eyes glazed over as she stares at the glass in front of her, half empty, a speck of dirt floated on the top of the liquid spinning and swirling slowly around the glass. Jolt’s finger traces the lip of the glass circling it more and more, her lips pressed into a thin line. 

This is civilian life.

The stale bar air is riddled with the stench of cigarette smoke, two older gentlemen sit in the further corner from her, their eyes glued to one another as they pass secrets in the silence. The tallest one brushes his leathery and calloused hand over the other’s elbow. His thin lips cracked into a faint smile as the smaller one breathes out his frail chest deflating. The two fall into each other, the shorter one leaning forward his forehead so that his forehead presses against the taller male. The two lived blissfully unaware of the prying eyes that peered from the bar, studying their every movement, and the faint glimmer of envy.

Weeks had passed since Prodigal had rose up, her wave had not fully hit the Eastern Fringes though it had left its marks. Jolt had spent countless hours working, desperately to repair the damage that Prodigal had caused. The work had been endless and still work remained. The weeks had had their effect on Jolt’s body, the work had caused cracks in her fingers and palms. Her muscles had grown sore and her movements had grown sluggish. Her senses had been dulled completely from the exhaustion, so much so that she didn’t notice someone sitting next to her until they had sat down.

“Whatever is on tap.”

The voice was familiar; it played in the back of her mind. Jolt glanced up to see a taller man sitting beside her, his face obscured by the neon light that poured in from the window. She faintly could see his chiseled jawline, the faint stubble that was growing in. His shirt was pristine, well pressed, and most of all it looked entirely out of place. Jolt frowns her attention turning back to the beer sitting in front of her. Her attention turned back to the dirt still swirling around. 

“You’ve been staring at that same speck for hours now, it’s getting annoying now.” 

Jolt glanced over her shoulder, the male now looked at her. His expression turned into a scowl. His bright eyes fixed on her, the gaze piercing and unnerving. It took her a moment to realize who it was, the male sitting next to her. She could feel the pit of her stomach fill with stone as her already fried nerves sparked. 

“Why are you here,” her words tumbled from her tongue more bitter than she had intended. She turned back to her glass swallowing down as the dryness in her throat burnt. 

The bartender returned with a glass of beer placing it in front of Jury. Jury just smiled at the man behind the counter. The fluidity of this action caused Jolt to cringe. She felt a dull pounding in her right temple. Her fingers scratched against the wooden countertops scraping away at the grime that rested there.

“I am here to fix your mess.”

“You’re here for the press then.”

"You can both things at the same time."

Jury’s gaze returned, the heat from it burnt into her skin causing goosebumps to rise upon the back of her neck. She refused to look at him her lips curling over her teeth. The faint chatter of the patron of the bars echoed in the small bar. The faint scent of urine wafted out from the open bathroom door as a drunken man stumbled back to his seat. 

Jury did not budge from his seat; he would only pause to drink his beer. The sound of his slurping was like nails upon a chalkboard, chipping away at her patience, and causing her to let go of the now completely warm cup. 

"Are you planning on staying here? I was really hoping to have a peaceful moment before I get back to work."

Jury smirked, his features glowing despite the low light. He turned back to his drink and ignored her. Jolt turned back to her own only sending glances towards the male. It was irritating how well rested he looked and how he cheerfully he smiled. Jolt slunk down in her seat her hands pushed against the glass as she glanced over at the bartender. 

"Something stronger."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The cup in front of Jolt sat empty, ice melted at the bottom. Her head spun, her vision shifting in and out of focus. The young woman sighed her face felt so warm. Her fingers pressed against the wooden bar counter. Her body swayed back and forth as Jury chuckled off to her right. Jolt could only muster a glance at Jury. The two had been drinking for what seemed like hours, the regular evening crowd had come and gone during that time. Now the two were sitting in the twilight hours. The bartender eyeing them wearily. Several glasses were positioned around the two of them. Jury it appeared had hardy felt the affect of the alcohol while Jolt felt herself tripping over her own thoughts.

"Shush... I was drinken more then you..." 

"Is that so? Two cups and you're under."

"Shush..."

She suspected that this was as close as she could get to civilian conversation. 

Jolt sighed as she swayed back and forth. Her cheeks burnt bright and hot. She leaned forward her head nestled into the crook of her arm as she glanced over at Jury. The bright creature continued about his business. She sucked in a deep breath her chest inflating as she finally mustered the ability to ask her next question. "So... why are you here? "

"Like you said: I'm here for the fame."

"No... no no no, why are you here? Like... the bar. Why are you here?" Jolt waved her hand around her finger coming to point at the bar counter. Her lips pursed as she waited for the answer. Jury smiled his fingers brushed though his hair. Blonde strands glistening under the dim light. His attention came to rest upon Jolt as he turned his body completely to face her. 

"Are you curious?"

Jolt could only nod her head her eyelids grew heavier with each and every passing second. Jury leaned in, his face growing closer to her own. His bright blue eyes caused her heart to flutter. Jolt pressed her elbow against the counter and leaned against her open palm her full weight leaned against the arm. Jury smirked his face now just inches from her own. "I could tell you... but I want something in return for the truth." 

"What do you want?" 

Jolt could feel Jury's hot breath against her skin. The sensation felt like fire and her body squirmed as she tried to adjust to it. Jolt sucked in a breath between her teeth her face burning as she turned away in an effort to escape his gaze. She felt overwhelmed in a matter of seconds. Though two fingers under her chin turned her back to face Jury. His face had grown close, too close, as she could see every feature and every pore. His long lashes brushed against his skin, the bright blue eyes fixed upon her. The gaze caused her mind to grow more and more numb with each and every passing moment. She felt her logical mind slipping away completely as Jury spoke.

"I just want to learn more about you." 

"Why is that?"

Jury's smirk dropped his face grew heavy as his gaze dropped down, his fingers slipping from beneath Jolt's chin. He drew back as he glanced back at his drink now sitting on the counter before him. 

"That is... my secret."


End file.
